dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nadech Kugimiya
Perfil thumb|404x404px|Nadech Kugimiya *'Nombre: '''Nadech Kugimiya /' ณเดชน์ คูกิมิยะ *'''Apodo: Barry / แบรี่ *'Profesión: '''Actor y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 17 -Diciembre-1991 (24 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Khon Kaen, Tailandia *'Signo zodiacal: Sagitario *'''Estatura: 178 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg Dramas * Leh Lub Salub Rarng (Ch.3/Proximamente) * Tarm Ruk Keun Jai (Ch.3/2015-2016) * Lom Sorn Ruk (Ch.3/2015) *The Raising Sun: Roy Fun Tawan Deud (Channel 3,2013) *The Raising Sun: Roy Ruk Hak Liam Tawan (Channel 3,2013) *Rang Pratana (Channel 3,2012) *Toranee Ni Nee Krai Kong (Channel 3, 2012) *Game Rai Game Ruk (Channel 3, 2011) *Duang Jai Akkanee (Channel 3, 2010) *Ngao Ruk Luang Jai (Channel 3, 2010) Colaboración * Give Me 5 Concert Rate A con Urassaya Sperbund * 4+1 channel3 superstar con Urassaya Sperbund Álbum / OST / canción * OST: Koo Kum * Koo Kum DVD + Bonus MVs * OST : The Rising Sun * OST: :( Lom Sorn Rak / Wind's Hidden Love) : I Too Am Hurt MV Anuncios Publicitarios *Trident Gum (con Patcharapa Chaichue) *Shokubutsu for Men *Samsung Monte 3G *Nivea For Men *Fino *Baoji Shoes (con Khemanit Jamikorn) *Lay's (con Paula Taylor) *Mazda *Fino *Foremost *Minute Maid *12 Plus *Shokubutsu *Oishi *TrueMove *Lay's: Little Happiness That Can Be Shared (con Urassaya Sperbund) (2011) *Lay's: คิดรสแบ่งปัน (con Urassaya Sperbund) (2011) *Lay's: Lay's Magic (con Urassaya Sperbund) (2011) *Mistine Angel BB Powder (con Urassaya Sperbund) (2011) *Yum Yum Instant Noodle (con Urassaya Sperbund) (2011) Premios *'2015' "'Siamdara Star Awards 2015:"' Best Leading Actor *'2015' "' Siamdara Star Awards 2015:"' Most Popular Male Star *'2015' "'OK Awards 2015:"' Female Heartthrob *'2015' "'Hamburger Awards 2015:"' Pop Icon *'2015' "'6th Annual Nattaraj Award 2015:"' Best Leading Actor * 2013 Top Award 2013: Best Leading Actor for Torranee Ni Nee Krai Krong * 2013 Daradaily The Great Award 2013: Best Leading Actor for Torranee Ni Nee Krai Krong * 2013 Daradaily The Great Award 2013: Cool guy of the year 2012 * 2013 Mekala Awards 2013: Most Popular Male Star * 2013 4th Annual Nattaraj Award 2013: Best Leading Actor for Torranee Ni Nee Krai Krong * 2013 Siamdara Star Awards 2013: Best Leading Actor for Raeng Pattana * 2013 Siamdara Star Awards 2013: Most Popular Male Star * 2013 Secret Magazine Awards: Secret Idol of the year * 2012 Kom Chud Luek Awards: Popular Leading Actor from Game Rai Game Rak * 2012 Star's Choice Awards: Handsome Guy Award from Siam Buntherng * 2012 Top Talk Awards by MThai: Top Talk About Character Couples with Yaya Urassaya Sperbund * 2012 Mekhala Television Award: Most Popular Leading Actor from Game Rai Game Rak * 2012 Kerd Awards: Most Burning Star * 2012 Kerd Awards: Best Couple with Yaya Urassaya Sperbund * 2012 Nataraj Awards 2011: Best Leading Actor from Game Rai Game Rak * 2012 Siamdara Star Awards 2012: Best Leading Actor from Game Rai Game Rak * 2012 Star Party TV Pool Award: Charming Guy * 2012 MThai Top Talk About 2012: Top Talk About Character Couples 2012 * 2012 Kazz award 2012: Superstar Actor 2012 * 2012 Council on Social Welfare of Thailand: Grateful son 2012 * 2012 OK Awards 2012: Female Heartthrob *'2011 Siamdara Vote:' Estrella Popular. *'2011 Star Party TV Pool Award: '''Premio Presenter's Heartthrob. *'2011 Star Party TV Pool Award:' Premio Chico Encantador. *'2011 Bang Award:' Premio Chico del Año. *'2010 Top Awards 2010:' Estrella Masculina en Ascenso por Duang Jai Akkanee. *'2010 TV3 Fanclub Awards: Estrella Masculina en Ascenso por Duang Jai Akkanee. *'''2010 Seesan Buntherng Awards: Estrella Masculina en Ascenso por Duang Jai Akkanee. *'2010 OK Awards 2010:' Female Heartthrob. *'2010 Seventeen Teen Choice Awards 2010:' Seventeen Choice Hottie Male. *'2010 TV Inside Hot Award:' Hot Rising Star Award. *'2010 Siamdara Award:' Premio Estrella en Ascenso por Ngao Ruk Luang Jai. Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Facultad de Artes de la Comunicación en la Universidad Rangsit. *'Aficiones:' Cantar y tocar la guitarra. *'Deportes:' Practicar fútbol sala y boxeo. *'Estado Civil:''' Tiene una relación con Urassaya Sperbund *Tiene ascendencia tai-austríaca, pero se declara tai-japonés. *Siendo un bebé, fue adoptado por la hermana de su madre y su marido (de origen japonés). No lo averiguó hasta que, siendo adolescente, y tras los persistentes comentarios de un amigo de que no tenía aspecto de Tai-Japonés, se lo preguntó a su madre y ésta le contó la verdad. Al hacerse popular, cuando esto salió a la luz en el 2011, una parte del público se sintió engañado y tuvo que pedir disculpas públicamente, pero, en general, la mayoría entendió que era algo por lo que no tenía que dar explicaciones. *Su padre biológico es austríaco y su madre tailandesa. *Está muy unido a su padre adoptivo y por ello se siente Tai-Japonés, por lo que tras el terremoto sufrido en Japón y el desastre de la central de Fukushima, ha iniciado diversas actividades de apoyo a Japón. *Otro casi escándalo fue cuando en una sesión de fotos se le pudo apreciar una cicatriz en el abdomen y los rumores apuntaron a un posible navajazo antes de convertirse en actor. Su representante lo desmintió al señalar que era el resultado de una simple operación de apendicitis. *Su apodo Barry viene de su apodo original de "Marca". Es ascendencia tailandesa y Austria *Guarda una estrecha amistad con los actores Prin Suparat, Mario Maurer, Phupoom Phongpanu y la actriz Urassaya Sperbund. Enlaces *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial Galería Nadech.jpg Nadech10.jpg Nadech6.jpg A9928481-236.jpg nadech_kugimiya_.jpg nadech_kugimiya2.jpg nadech_kugimiya3.jpg 107594553.jpg nadech01.jpg Barry-nadech.jpg Categoría:TLActor Categoría:TLModelo